


One With The Music

by spark_M



Category: Original Work
Genre: Competition, Violins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-13 06:46:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14743937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spark_M/pseuds/spark_M
Summary: There was a girl, Sara.She thought she was one with the music.But was she?





	One With The Music

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you are having a good day. I wrote this story for one of my English projects but it had too many emotions and things that couldn't be turned into emojis (that was the task) so I decided to post it here.  
> I hope you enjoy!

It was a sunny day when Sara went to her violin competition. She was nervous and excited at the same time. More like terrified. If she won this competition, she would get 20.000 £. This competition was worldwide, Sara had earned her way up to the top, she had been playing the violin since she was practically a baby! She could do this, she just had to get through her piece, give a good show and be done with it. Sara wanted the prize of course, the title of getting world class musician, getting the 20.000 £. But after seeing the others play with such emotion and such connection with the piece they were playing made her doubt her abilities.  
Her violin teacher had told Sara, while looking her dead on the eyes,  
“Aim for first place, then maybe you will get in top 10.” It made her more driven to win, she was now playing to prove herself, not to have fun or to feel the music.  
She knew people who played because their parents forced them to, those who only played for the glory.  
I’m not like that, I’m not like them. She would tell herself, she played because she loved it. Not because she was forced to or because she wanted to prove something. But, now when you look at Sara, the girl who spent her life on playing violin, she who now wants to win to prove to her the world and to her coach, tell me, when you look at her; Do you see the Sara who loves to play that beautiful piece of wood, do you see her as somebody who is attached to music, or do you see her as someone who is attached to proving herself?  
As Sara watched the girl from Thailand step into the stage, she thought about that, let that sink in. Let it sink in that she isn’t who she used to be. But playing with the desire to prove herself had gotten her this far. She wasn’t going to stop what had gotten her here.  
The girl from Thailand gave a beautiful performance she played a piece that had people crying, Concerto 7 of course, her crusiendos, the way her bow moved was something else. Sara wondered just how she had gotten this good. Was it 12 hours of practice? But she already did that, it must have been something else.  
As she watched the girl from Thailand step off the stage and walk backstage where Sara was standing, she realized.  
It was feelings. She was connected to the music.  
The girl from Thailand gave Sara a smile, and wished her good luck. 30  
It was her turn, Sara’s turn to give the performance of her life. A performance to prove herself to others, but to also prove to herself alone.  
Sara began playing, her nervousness powered her through the first couple of bars. Then, she calmed down, started getting more comfortable. She was approaching the color change of the piece, bar 43. She had to give feelings now.  
So she did.  
She thought about her journey as a violinist, how she had picked up that small ¼ violin and said “I want this one!” She thought about her sister cheering for her in the stands.  
Sara played and she played, before she knew it, all 98 bars and 3 pages were done, and she was bowing to the audience.  
After she went backstage and accepted a few compliments, she packed up her violin and waited.  
She waited for the other performers to be done, listed to them play, felt the music this time. Felt the music and not the jealousy that came because they were her competition and she was supposed to be better than them dammit.  
Sara was sure she would get first place. She was so sure.  
That’s why when they announced that she was second place, she froze.  
She didn’t want to be second place for god’s sake! She deserved first place! She had worked so fucking hard for this.


End file.
